Affinity
by BuddhaStar
Summary: It's Tsuzuki's birthday, and he's feeling melancholy and depressed, since no one remembered. Hisoka doesn't understand why birthdays are so important. His sulking leads him to do some surprising things, much to Tsuzuki's shock and discomfort. R&R, please!


COMMENTARY Holli: Yeah...my best college friends wrote this fic, BuddhaFrog and MorningStar (they're roommates; I sadly live off campus)...and I helped, since I know the most YnM info (I own a lot of manga material, so I have lots of info from outside the anime that they don't have access to really). And of course, I'm hosting it, since I have this website. LOL. Nothing is more priceless than writing what is basicly a porno in a dorm room...'til 5 in the morning. I also made a pic to go along with this fic...it'll be available to see sometime soon. So, I was also drawing almost porno...at 5 in the morning. It makes good memories. LOL ...Listening to the Hellsing soundtrack at the same time is also interesting...thus the title of this fic being a Hellsing song, since we couldn't think of anything good, LOL...'cause it was 5 in the morning. And the subtitle to this fic? LOL...yeah, BuddhaFrog got her name from this lawn ornament in her room that looks like a Buddha...but it's a frog. When writing porno...around 5 in the morning...Buddha Frogs are very funny. LOL So is randomly shouting the word porno during that time also...which was 5 in the morning. LOL...well, the warnings are down there and this is only part one of this fic! ENJOY! *laughs as she starts turning the fic into a html doucment while listening to A Little Less Conversation - Elvis vs JXL.  
  
And, DAMN MURAKI! LOL  
  
AFFINITY CHAPTER ONE: A Left Foot Trapped in Sensual Seduction (SUBTITLE: How many times did we talk to the Buddha Frog?) LOL Written by BuddhaFrog and MorningStar. Additional parts and editing by Holli. (WARNINGS: Angst. The ANGST, baby, the ANGST! NC-17 lime...yeah, lol NC-17 lime can exist...I guess it's lime..however, this is the edited version; Tsuzuki x Hisoka; hints of Tatsumi x Watari. Also some completely out of context references, because it's so darn funny!)  
  
Another birthday, Tsuzuki thought sadly as he stared out the window. What's the point? No one will remember. We never grow older so it's not as if we really have anything to celebrate, so no one bothers to think about birthdays. But it would be nice if at least someone would remember. I liked it when birthdays meant chocolate cake, ice-cream, vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sauce.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, laid down, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Watari poked his head through the door at the deep sigh he heard come from within the room where  
  
Tsuzuki was supposed to be doing paperwork. Tsuzuki was lying on a couch against the wall, his violet eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling, his paperwork strewn all over the coffee table, and three boxes of his most favorite sweets lying open and empty.  
  
"What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" Watari asked stepping into the room. The tall, blond haired scientist adjusted his glasses. He hated seeing any of his coworkers sad, especially Tsuzuki.  
  
"Eh? Nothing. It's nothing, Watari." Sighed Tsuzuki as he sat up and stared at the mess of papers in front of him.  
  
Watari sat down next to Tsuzuki as the dark haired man started to shuffle through the pile of documents. Watari wasn't sure what to say. Had Tsuzuki and Hisoka had a fight? Maybe Tsuzuki hadn't slept well, or had had too many sweets. Maybe. . . then it struck Watari, today was  
  
Tsuzuki's birthday! Watari couldn't believe he had forgotten! He had to talk to Tatsumi, NOW!  
  
"I just remembered," Shouted Watari "There is something very important. . .experiment. . .will blow up if I don't go back!" He jumped up and ran from the room. As he ran down the hall he cried at the top of his lungs "TATSUMI!"  
  
Tsuzuki, shrugged and went back to the work at hand, trying to block all thought from mind. But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept straying. Why am I here? Hisoka. That's why I'm here, but Hisoka didn't even remember my birthday. I would remember his. And lately he has seemed so distant. Maybe he is regretting me living for him, after all.  
  
"TAAAAATSUUUMIIII!!!!!!"  
  
Tatsumi slowly turned from the accounting books he was trying to put in order. He glared questioningly over his glasses at the hyperactive munchkin that was Watari, "Nani?"  
  
"TATSUMI, TATSUMI!!"  
  
"I heard you the first time, in fact I think all of Meifuu heard you. And I know my own name. Now what is it?"  
  
Watari bounced all around Tatsumi, clapping his hands. Tatsumi pressed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose in exasperation. As Watari started to make yet another circle around him, he brought his fist up, and Watari slammed nose first into it. Now calmer, the blond scientist stared up at Tatsumi with that look in his eye. Tatsumi groaned inwardly and mentally braced himself for another one of Watari's disastrous ideas.  
  
"Guess what?" Watari said, pointing his finger in Tatsumi's face.  
  
"What?" Tatsumi practically growled, fast losing patience with his coworker.  
  
"It's Tsuzuki's birthday," Watari sang cheerfully.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we're going to throw him a party at his favorite restaurant tonight! It will be so much fun, and everyone is going to come! Aren't you excited Tatsumi?" as he spoke Watari, once again, started dancing and clapping his way around Tatsumi.  
  
"Party? Who decided this? How much will it cost?"  
  
Watari stopped dancing and stared at Tatsumi with pleading eyes, "Come on, Tatsumi, it doesn't matter how much it costs as long as it makes Tsuzuki happy. And," he teased, "you never know, love blossoms in the strangest places!"  
  
Tatsumi bowed his head in defeat; he could never dissuade Watari when the scientist was in this kind of mood.  
  
"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!" Watari danced around the busy ash-blond teen.  
  
"What?" Hisoka answered in his normally clipped voice.  
  
"Hisoka, don't you know what today is?" Watari asked smiling brightly only inches away from Hisoka's face.  
  
Hisoka backed away from all those white teeth and answered dryly, "The anniversary of the first time you blew yourself up?"  
  
Watari paused and thought for a moment, then answered slowly, "Nooo, that's next month."  
  
"Then I have no idea." He turned away from the smiling scientist and glared at his computer.  
  
"Hisoka! Today. Is. Tsuzuki's. Birthday," Watari whispered into Hisoka's ear.  
  
Hisoka swatted at Watari as if he were an annoying fly and thought, He's as bad as puppy-boy. The excitement is literally overwhelming.  
  
"That's nice, I'll wish him happy birthday when I see him," Hisoka said and pretended to type.  
  
Watari stared at the back of Hisoka's head in amazement, "No, you don't understand! We are having a party for him tonight."  
  
"So?"  
  
Watari grabbed the back of Hisoka's chair and spun him around. He placed both hands on either side of the young Shinigami and leaned in until their noses almost touched. Hisoka was shocked, he had never seen Watari this angry before.  
  
"Listen! Tsuzuki's been really upset lately. At seven o'clock you and I are going over to his apartment and taking him to his favorite restaurant, where we will have a party. And you will like it, even if it is the most painful thing you've ever experienced. Understand!"  
  
Hisoka swallowed hard and nodded his head and didn't make another argument.  
  
"Good," Watari smiled and danced away from Hisoka, presumably to make plans for the party.  
  
"I thought Tatsumi could be scary . . ."  
  
Tsuzuki sat staring morosely into his hot chocolate. Another day of his life wasted. Another day without Hisoka. Tsuzuki's huge violet eyes filled with tears that he tried to blink back. Tsuzuki jerked his head up, startled to hear someone knocking at his door. Probably a Jehovah's Witness,  
  
Tsuzuki thought sardonically. He heaved himself to his feet and walked slowly over to answer his door.  
  
"TSUZUKIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Tsuzuki was nearly flattened as the whirlwind that was Watari flew into his apartment.  
  
"Happy birthday, TSUZUKI!!" Watari yelled, smiling brightly.  
  
Tsuzuki stood staring at Watari in shock, not sure what to think.  
  
"Happy birthday, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said stoically behind him.  
  
Tsuzuki whirled around and stared gaped-mouth at the wheat-haired Shinigami. Suddenly Tsuzuki's face broke into a huge smile and he threw himself at Hisoka, while Watari glared at Hisoka over his shoulder.  
  
"Tsuzuki, we've come to take you to dinner!" Watari beamed.  
  
"Get off me, idiot," Hisoka said heaving Tsuzuki away from him. He stepped away and shoved his hands into his pockets, sulking.  
  
Tsuzuki, now smiling, grabbed his coat and the trio headed off.  
  
"We're here!!!" announced Watari.  
  
Tatsumi, who had been waiting outside the restaurant, walked up to Tsuzuki with a smile and said,  
  
"Happy birthday, Tsuzuki."  
  
"Sankuu, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said humbly.  
  
"Now let's eat!" exclaimed Watari. He threw one arm over Tsuzuki and the other over Hisoka, winking at the former. He herded them all into the restaurant.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" chimed the chorus of voices, including the annoying Gushoushin twins.  
  
Tsuzuki stared in amazed awe, to see all his coworkers, crowded into the restaurant smiling and wishing him happy birthday made him feel worth something. Seeing a seven layer chocolate on chocolate cake didn't hurt either.  
  
This is not a dream, this is not a dream. I am really here. Geez, even Terazuma is here . . . I guess that was Wakaba's doing. Tsuzuki was sure at any moment it would all end and he would be back at his apartment staring at an empty hot chocolate cup.  
  
No idiot, this isn't a dream, Hisoka thought to himself. Though he couldn't read minds, he could clearly read his partner's emotions coming at him in waves. He was shocked at how important this event, all the friends Tsuzuki had here were to him. It took Hisoka a moment to understand, he had never had any emotions connected with birthdays when he was young.  
  
"A Toast," Konoe said, raising his glass, "To Tsuzuki. Happy Birthday. You Lazzzzyy Bum. We Love Ya Kid."  
  
"Is the Chief a little drunk?" Tsuzuki whispered to Tatsumi. Tatsumi nodded, as he clinked glasses with him and Hisoka. Music started to play and people started to dance. Tatsumi excused himself.  
  
Watari was talking with some people. Tatsumi waited patiently. He looked extremely nervous, which was unlike him. Watari turned and saw Tatsumi staring at him intently. He blushed and winked.  
  
"Um, I. . .I, uh, Shit." Tatsumi was at a loss for words, actually resorting to cursing, again unlike the lord of shadows.  
  
Watari smiled impishly and dragged Tatsumi to the dance floor.  
  
Hisoka watched all of this from the corner of the bar, sulking. Sitting at the bar . . . dipping his tea bag repeatedly into his cup . . . watching as the bubbles floated slowly to the surface.  
  
I don't want to be here. This is stupid. I don't see the point of all this. Hisoka felt a sudden chill. Evil. He looked up with distraught into the huge smiling faces of Saya and Yuma.  
  
"HISOKA-CHAAAAN!!! Awwwww, he's still sooo cute! Even when he's saaaad! Why are you sad Hisoka-chan?" the two yelled in unison with a giggle. Hisoka groaned and let his head droop. He did not want to deal with these two right now.  
  
"Yuma, I think something is wrong with Hisoka-san, he's being so quiet." As Saya made this brilliant observation the two had settled themselves on either side of Hisoka. Yuma had her arm propped up with her chin resting in her hand, and for once, quietly observed Hisoka. Normally Hisoka would have been unsettled by the girls being silent, even for a split second, but right now he had way too much on his mind. After all, sulking takes a lot of effort.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right Saya. He would have at least ran off by now, if not screaming."  
  
The girls were all too right, because even after all their pointless babbling, he hadn't heard a thing they said, beyond the second Hisoka-chan. Yuma ordered a piña colada while Saya requested a Shirley Temple. They both sat and sipped at their drinks, watching Hisoka play idly with his tea bag.  
  
"Hisoka-kun, isn't that tea booooring? Haven't you ever been tempted to try something with a little nudge? It's not like your actually sixteen anymore." Yuma asked, while Saya giggled.  
  
Hisoka blushed a little as he remembered the last time he had had an alcoholic drink. He had ended up passed out on Tsuzuki's bed. Saya continued to giggle, her hand covering her mouth, as  
  
Yuma gave Hisoka a look of confidence.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hisoka-san, it can't really hurt anything, can it? Just one?" Saya stated calmly, but with a slight hint of challenge in her usually innocent looking eyes.  
  
"Surely you could drink something stronger than me? Eh, Hisoka-kun. After all, you are a boy...even if you are pretty." Yuma said with a wink.  
  
Hisoka's blush deepened, but he had a determined look on his face as he unconsciously took up the subtle challenge. He asked the bartender for a glass of white wine. A girlish scream of jubilant cheer could be heard throughout the restaurant coming from the bar. Tsuzuki, meanwhile, was engrossed in eating cake and ice-cream, and chatting with people as they passed by.  
  
Yuma exclaimed, getting up from the bar, Saya not far behind. "Bye Hisoka! We're going to wish Tsuzuki-chan a happy birthday."  
  
"Bye, Hisoka-san!"  
  
Hisoka, after his third glass of wine, observed several different things. Being tippy. . .hehe. . .well crap. . .is interesting. . .Those damn birds, chickens things are annoying. . . yep. . . Watari and Tatsumi are dancing awfully close. . .where they going?. . .Hmmmm. . . Tsuzuki. . .what an idiot. . .He is cute though. . .Is it hot in here?. . .Wow he looks good covered in chocolate. . .Hmmmm. . .glass empty.  
  
Hisoka called the bartender over and got yet another glass of white wine.  
  
Three hours and five more glasses of wine later. . .  
  
Most people had already left the party, and Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka still standing by the bar.  
  
Watari and Tatsumi had disappeared a long time ago Tsuzuki had noticed, and almost all the guests had wished him a final happy birthday and gone on their way.  
  
As he approached the young Shinigami, he noticed that something wasn't quite right, "'Soka are you all right?"  
  
Hisoka lifted his head from the bar and looked into those huge violet puppy- dog eyes, "Tshuzuki, I'm better than I've ever beeeeeen."  
  
"'Soka . . . I think you're a little itsy-bitsy drunk. I think I should take you home."  
  
"Ahhhh, I know what you're after," Hisoka said putting one hand up right next to his nose, drawing a figure-eight with his pointer finger, "All of you!"  
  
"Ooookay, I think you've had a little too much to drink. I think it's time to go," Tsuzuki sighed.  
  
"FINE! Have it your way!" Hisoka said and threw himself onto Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki staggered underneath the sudden weight of his partner and led the younger Shinigami out of the restaurant.  
  
"Here we are!" Hisoka said and collapsed onto Tsuzuki's couch.  
  
Tsuzuki sat on the couch at Hisoka's feet and stared at his partner. He seemed so fragile passed out on his couch like that. Just as Tsuzuki was reaching a hand to smooth Hisoka's hair away from his face, the teen shot up and stared at him with his huge emerald eyes glazed over.  
  
"You know," he whispered, "I didn't understand this birthday thing. I didn't really have birthdays myself . . . ahhh, you know what I mean." He leaned in close to Tsuzuki, "But for you, hmmm, it just seemed so important, a big deal."  
  
Tsuzuki started to feel nervous, so he stood up, "Hisoka I think I'm going to make you some coffee, or tea." He started backing away, suddenly the blond jumped up, wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to Tsuzuki's, hard. Tsuzuki wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to return the kiss, but he knew that this wasn't really Hisoka. The older Shinigami gently pushed Hisoka onto the couch and whispered hoarsely, "Tea, definitely need tea." With that he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Tsuzuki braced his arms against the counter, taking huge gulping breaths. When he felt calmer he raised a hand to his lips. Damn him! He tastes sweet, just like vanilla and white wine, with a small hint of honey. I bet his whole body tastes like that. DAMMIT! Why does he have to be drunk!  
  
I can't let this get the best of me. This isn't what Hisoka wants! He's not himself right now!  
  
Suddenly Tsuzuki heard the sound of his Hellsing soundtrack coming from the living room. Oh, dear God, what now?  
  
"Tsuzuuukiiii-saama," Hisoka's voice sang from the living room, "Come in here. I want to show you something." Tsuzuki quickly blinked twice, noting with a bit of unease, the use of such an honorific on his name by Hisoka.  
  
"May the twelve gods protect me," Tsuzuki sighed and braced himself for what was to come. He walked into the living room and looked around, he couldn't see Hisoka anywhere. Suddenly, a huge weight shoved him onto the couch. Tsuzuki looked up to see Hisoka standing over him, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"It's time for your birthday present," Hisoka said and backed away, swaying his hips slightly in time with the music.  
  
"Nani?" Tsuzuki sat looking confused and concerned for his partner's sanity.  
  
Hisoka swayed in time with the music, closing his eyes, and letting the music flow through him.  
  
Tsuzuki watched as the blond teen's arms lifted and snaked above the boy's head, tracing sensual patterns in the air. Hisoka slid his hands slowly, down over his body, starting at his head and working his way all the way down to his ankles. Tsuzuki sat, unable to do anything but stare in amazement. Tsuzuki's partner danced near him and slid one hand sensuously slow, over his chest, and then danced away again. The teen brought his hands up and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Tsuzuki swallowed hard as, after each button was released, a little more of that milky white skin was revealed. He knew he should stop this, but he didn't have the willpower. When the last button was undone, Hisoka let the royal blue shirt flutter to the floor. He slid his hands over his bare stomach and chest, making it even harder for Tsuzuki to breath. Hisoka gently took the fingertips of Tsuzuki's right hand and trailed them over his smooth abs and chest. Tsuzuki started panting.  
  
Hisoka smiled sensuously and stepped out of the dark-haired Shinigami's reach once again. Tsuzuki nearly fell off the couch reaching for Hisoka. The young teen danced provocatively for a few moments, running his hands all over his body, focusing on his bare abdomen. At some point his socks had disappeared, Tsuzuki wasn't sure when the younger Shinigami had managed that act, and at this point he didn't care.  
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes trying to clear his head and gain control. When he opened his eyes Hisoka was standing no more than a hands-breadth away. Hisoka gently took Tsuzuki's hands and placed them on the button of his khakis. Tsuzuki was lost. He swallowed hard and stared at his hands. As if of their own volition they undid the button and unzipped the zipper. Hisoka moaned quietly and stepped back. He slowly pulled the khakis down, revealing a pair of black silk boxers with "Bad Luck" scrolled all over them. Not for me, Tsuzuki thought seeing those words.  
  
"Bad Luck?" Tsuzuki ground out, wondering why he had the band's name on his boxers.  
  
Hisoka smiled and said, echoing Tsuzuki's earlier thought, "Not for you, not tonight."  
  
Tsuzuki stopped breathing. Hisoka leaned over the dark-haired Shinigami and gently ran his tongue over Tsuzuki's lips. Tsuzuki gulped air like water. Hisoka plunged his tongue into his partner's mouth and sat in Tsuzuki's lap. Tsuzuki couldn't take it, he wrapped his arms around Hisoka and crushed the teen to his chest, deepening the kiss. He knew he had to stop this, kept telling himself Hisoka was drunk, this shouldn't be happening. And yet . . . It is my birthday. Suddenly Hisoka broke the kiss and stood up. He moved his hands to the top of his boxers and slowly, ever so slowly, started sliding the silky fabric downwards. Tsuzuki's mouth went dry and he held his breath as millimeter after slow millimeter of that perfect pale skin was exposed to his hungry gaze, until finally, the boxers were no more than a puddle of silk at Hisoka's feet. He stood there, completely naked, before Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki couldn't move, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
Hisoka bent toward Tsuzuki and whispered into his ear, "Don't you want me? Don't you need me?  
  
Isn't this what you always wanted?"  
  
Tsuzuki instantly jumped to his feet, anger flashing in his eyes, all of it directed at himself for letting this go on this long. Tsuzuki snapped out, "NO! Not like this, I don't want you like this!"  
  
Tsuzuki grabbed the blanket that was flung over the back of his couch and wrapped Hisoka in it.  
  
"You're going to bed. Now! And I won't be joining you!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hisoka yelled, "You idiot. I did this for you!"  
  
"No, you did this because you had too much to drink!" Tsuzuki said as he carried Hisoka into his room and placed him on his bed. "You'll thank me for this in the morning."  
  
"No I won't," Hisoka murmured, already nodding off.  
  
Tsuzuki stepped away from the bed and whispered hoarsely, "Yes, you will. I love you 'Soka."  
  
The only reply was a gentle snore.  
  
"Wonder how those two made out?"  
  
"I didn't know that kid could hold so much liquor."  
  
"Do you regret not being with him?"  
  
"Not when I have you, Koibito."  
  
"You always seem so calm at the office."  
  
"They say everyone has two sides. Although, you seem to be just as excited in bed as at the office."  
  
"Nani? Didn't you enjoy it?"  
  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing."  
  
"Should we turn on the light?"  
  
"Why? Don't you like my shadows?"  
  
His mouth felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton. His head felt ready to explode, and his stomach . . . God, he didn't want to think about his stomach. Where the hell was he? Hisoka opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again. The bright light sending sharp, stabbing needles of pain directly into his brain. He slowly slit one eye open, then the other. He looked around the room he was in. Where the hell am I? This isn't my place. Ugh, my mouth tastes horrible. What happened last night? I don't even remember leaving the restaurant. Hisoka threw the covers off of him and looked down. What the hell?!?! Why am I naked?! Where am I!? Hisoka looked around the room. It was then that recognition dawned. No! Nonononono, this can't be! I'm in Tsuzuki's bed! Naked! Hisoka looked around the room. But . . . where is Tsuzuki? I know he wouldn't wake up any earlier than he had to, lazy as he is.  
  
Hisoka stood up, and sat back down again. When he thought he had his stomach under control he slowly stood, wrapped a blanket around his waist, and, still feeling the effects of the liquor from the night before, he walked gingerly out of the bedroom. He felt Tsuzuki's presence from the living room. The emotions he was receiving were strange. Frustration. Sadness. Anger. Remorse. No joy, nothing of happiness. Tsuzuki was stretched out on the couch, still wearing the clothes he had had on the day before, a fierce expression on his face. Hisoka saw his own clothes scattered about the living room floor.  
  
I don't understand any of this. Hisoka held a hand against his head. Tsuzuki stirred and looked up at Hisoka. He smiled gently, "Ah, you're awake. I'm sure you're feeling it this morning. I'll make you some tea and breakfast."  
  
"Skip the breakfast," Hisoka mumbled, "Just the tea."  
  
"No, after how much you drank last night, you need some food."  
  
"Fine, but nothing sweet."  
  
"Okay," Tsuzuki said and walked into the kitchen. Hisoka gathered his clothes and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. After he had put his clothes back on he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out what the hell had gone on the night before.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Tsuzuki stuck his head into the room and smiled at Hisoka.  
  
The teen was startled and jerked his head up, he let out a long low moan at the pain this caused him. Tsuzuki went over and placed his palm against Hisoka's forehead, "Poor 'Soka. You're really feeling it aren't you?"  
  
Hisoka just growled, and marched into the kitchen. Tsuzuki followed after him, feeling dejected,but trying to hide it.  
  
Tsuzuki watched as the young Shinigami gulped down three cups of his best tea and ate very little.  
  
"You really should try to eat more," Tsuzuki whispered gently.  
  
"You really should learn how to cook," Hisoka grumped.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed and left the kitchen. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's pain as if it were his own, and felt bad for snapping at his partner. It wasn't Tsuzuki's fault he had drunk so much and was feeling like shit. Hisoka ate as much of the inedible food Tsuzuki had prepared as he could and then stood up to follow the older Shingami into the living room. But Tsuzuki wasn't there. Hisoka went into the bedroom where he heard the shower running. Hisoka felt wave after wave of guilt and anger wash over him, all coming from Tsuzuki.  
  
What is he feeling so bad about? Hisoka wondered as he sat on the couch in the living room to wait for Tsuzuki. Hisoka himself wasn't sure what his feelings were. When he had first woken up he had been appalled at the idea of having spent the night with Tsuzuki. Now, though, was it really such a bad thing?  
  
Something seemed to tease at the back of Hisoka's mind. Something from last night . . . but he couldn't quite get a hold of what it was. Just then Tsuzuki came out of the bedroom, a towel draped over his shoulders, his hair still dripping wet.  
  
"Oh, Hisoka . . . you're still here?" Tsuzuki said sitting in the chair opposite the couch.  
  
"Of course I'm still here, dummy. Think I would leave without saying goodbye. . . Or before finding out what happened last night?" Hisoka said, staring at Tsuzuki.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two Shinigami.  
  
"Well?" Hisoka prompted.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! You had your way with me! How could you, Tsuzuki? I was drunk! I can't believe you would take advantage of a drunk person like that!" Hisoka stood up and paced the living room in anger.  
  
Tsuzuki looked as if Hisoka had just slapped him. With tears in his eyes, he whispered, "Hisoka, I would never hurt you. I would never take advantage of you. How could you think anything else? I love you."  
  
Hisoka stopped in midstep and stared open-mouthed at his partner. Suddenly, a memory rushed over him. Tsuzuki standing over him and saying that exact thing last night. "I love you 'Soka." Hisoka didn't want to give in that easily, though. He stared at Tsuzuki and whispered, "Then why do you feel so guilty?"  
  
"Because I let things go too far last night, I should have stopped you sooner."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I was weak and I wanted you so bad. I didn't stop it until it was almost too late," Tsuzuki hung his head, his wet hair sliding forward and concealing his face, if not the teardrops that fell to the floor.  
  
Hisoka felt his resolve weaken at the sight of his partner looking so sad and dejected. Tsuzuki's emotions flowed through Hisoka, and he took his partner's head in his hands and lifted the older Shinigami's eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry." He gently kissed Tsuzuki on the forehead.  
  
Only two words and a simple kiss, but they held everything Hisoka was feeling. Sorrow at having judged his partner so harshly. Anger at himself for getting mad at Tsuzuki. And love, that the older Shinigami hadn't taken advantage when he so clearly wanted to.  
  
The two Shinigami stared into each other's eyes, emerald meeting amethyst. Hisoka wasn't sure who leaned forward first, but suddenly Tsuzuki's mouth was pressed against his. The kiss was gentle,undemanding. Hisoka's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Tsuzuki, silently giving him permission to do more. Tsuzuki's tongue flicked gently over his lips, asking for entrance, which Hisoka gave gladly. Hisoka opened his mouth and Tsuzuki gently snaked his tongue inside, tasting only the vanilla and honey, none of the white wine Hisoka had had the night before. Hisoka sighed into Tsuzuki's mouth, Tsuzuki tasted like chocolate and cherries. Hisoka wanted more. He broke the kiss, Tsuzuki whimpered, Hisoka smiled at him, and pressed a finger to his lips. The younger Shinigami leaned forward and gently nipped at Tsuzuki's earlobe. Tsuzuki shuddered and wrapped his arms around Hisoka, dragging the teen into his lap. Hisoka trailed warm, wet kisses down Tsuzuki's neck until he ran into the annoying shirt. Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki and pulled at the shirt. In less than a heartbeat the shirt was off and forgotten.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
THAT'S IT. ALL THAT FANFICTION.NET ALLOWS!! FOR THE REST, VISIT OUR YAMI NO MATSUEI SHRINE, THE SWEETEST WAY TO DIE!  
  
YAMI NO MATSUEI, DESCENDANT OF THE DARK, DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS, and all related ideas and characters © 1996-2003 Yoko Matushita and respective companies. All other formats, ideas, art and information © 2003 Holly Lyons and associates. This is a fan creation. 


End file.
